qiexuhnfandomcom-20200215-history
Misunari Kanakai
Basic Info Full Name: Misunari Kanakai Nick name: None at the moment Apparent Age: 21 True Age: 25 Sex: Male Meaning of Name: None Birthplace: Feinov Current Residence: Feinov District, Kanakai Manor Lives With: His Staff and Members of The Pure Known Faction: Leader of The Pure Supported District: Feinov Family Relations: Only keeps in contact with his twin sister Miranai Kanakai Species: BlackBlood Voodoo Vampire Class: TBA Relationship status: Single Sexuality: Bisexual General Description Height: 6'2" Build: Slim body with a bit of a muscular structure Eyes: Crimson red naturally but can shift eye colors at will Skin Tone: Pale Dress Style: Misunari dresses in an elegant manner to show that he has wealth as well as power but never goes over the top with his clothing choices either. The reason being that he keeps his elegant themed clothing simplistic is that even though he wants to make a point with his clothing, he wants to be known and respected for his actions and his reputation. Hair Color: Black Hair Style: Short black hair that's combed over in the front Scars: None Personality and Interests Overall Personality: Misunari is a rather unique being with interests that always change and yet remain the same in the long run. He is the type of person that will provoke you in certain ways to see what makes you tick and is generally a very observant person as he is always watching, learning and strategizing. Misunari loves to read people and tends to speak in riddles when meeting people or talking to someone that interests him and his curiosity. Generally he doesn't fear easily and tends to come off as a carefree person and in truth is most of the time. There are many times where he treats conversations and situations like a game or rather looks at life like a chess game to an extent. Misunari is always thinking and sometimes tends to get caught up in his thoughts and completely forget what he was talking about or will just tune out the world. His nature overall is playful, goofy and strange but he knows when to be serious when he needs to be and still manages to keep that playful persona. He is no stranger to death, violence and other gruesome things the life can offer and is always ready as well as willing to get things done no matter what the cost and no matter what has to be done to get there. Often he can be seen as ruthless, uncaring and even so much as heartless because of his actions through The Pure. Mental State: Fluctuates depending on who he is speaking to or what he is doing. Activities/Hobbies/Pastimes: Keeping The Pure where it needs to be, Pestering Angelica whenever he can, Reading, Drawing, Writing, and playing chess. Interests: A lot of his interests revolve around Feinov and keeping Feinov intact as well as keeping its roots alive. Fears: That he will fail Angelica and fail Feinov Likes: To pester and divulge into someones mind, learn their secrets, their fears, etc Dislikes: Anyone that is not from Feinov, especially anyone from Auprus. Abilities And Weaknesses Powers/Abilities 1.Misunari is able to shape and morph his blood into various objects, use them like tendrils or even coat himself in it to create a thin armor. 2.Summon his aura at will and use it in the same way he uses his blood 3.He is able to infuse his aura with someone else so that when he takes damage they can feel the residual pain. For example if his opponent stabbed Misunari in the chest, they would feel the pain in their own chest in the same location. Misunari is not able to kill using this method or causing any physical harm using this method but it can tire out to body and tricks the brain into perceiving the the body is being harmed. In addition to this method, Misunari is not able to kill himself or cause damage to himself so with that in mind he is able to stab himself to cause his opponent residual pain in that way as well. The method does reserve itself and cant be used against him because of this being a blood related method so it cannot be copied either. You would have to be a BlackBlood Voodoo Vampire to be able to use this technique as well as the other two techniques listed as well. 4. Misunari is faster than the average human but is not fast enough that he cannot be spotted. 5.His reflexes are mainly whats faster and his speed is slightly above the average human. 6.He also has heightened sense of smell and can use it to track creatures. 7.He is able to perform various rituals that range from being able to summon animals to aid him in a fight down to enchanting his weapons to make them slightly stronger. 8.He is always very flexible and is able to contort his body into different way (Still to be added and worked on) Weaknesses: (MUST HAVE AT LEAST 3 WEAKNESSES) TBA Background Mother: Misona Kanakai (Deceased) Father: Ryoshi Kanakai (Deceased) Children: None Siblings: Twin Sister Miranai Kanakai Younger Sister Mero Kanakai Younger Brother Miro Kanakai (Miro and Mero are also twins) Other Family members: None History TBA